Midnight Inferi
by Syl Evanesco
Summary: I don't like summary, but it's set in Half Blood Prince doesn't really follow the book because I like adding my own stories to things rather than just throwing in extra characters eventually either harry/oc or drace/oc haven't decided
1. Serella Gyles Normal Witch

Serella (Sir-el-la) Gyles was an ordinary witch, nothing special about her

Serella (_Sir-el-la_) Gyles was an ordinary witch, nothing special about her. She came from a normal wizarding family, pureblood, and attended a normal school _well, as normal as a magic school could get_ but for all her life, she was always treated as an outsider. She was born in London, just like the majority of the students that attended Hogwarts School, but unlike them, until the time that she turned eleven, she lived in the states. Developing a rather strange accent to the rest of them. It was completely American, not even one percent hint of British. She exceeded all of her classes second in her year; Hermione Granger was of course ranking in first. She was in Gryffindor, but yet, had never had a single brave adventure to make her feel as though she belonged there.

In fact, she could thank Hermione for her good grades. Since she was her first and still best friend, at the school, the majority of their time spent together was in the library, gathering as much information as they could. Combined between the two of them, they knew more than the entire year combined.

And when she wasn't studying with Hermione, she was hanging out with her other friends, well, the only other two she had. Harry Potter and Ron Wesley.

She had a special relationship with Harry, one that no one else seemed to understand. The first year they met, he took it upon himself to protect her like the sister that he never got the chance to have. Or at least, that's what she thought, and knew, that without question, she could trust him with her life. Ron however, was a far different story. He was a friendly person, but was always saying the wrong thing, at the wrong time around her and Hermione. It was hard to ignore them as immature comments and was mostly always taken personally, but he too was a good friend, always there to make her laugh whenever something wasn't going right.

Serella wasn't anything special in the looks department either. She wasn't the perfect blonde bimbo that her two witch sisters had turned out to be, with perfect hair, teeth, and golden bronzed skin. She was blonde, but it was darker, a more golden color, and it was thick, almost impossible to do anything with. She often wore it up, to keep it out of her face. Her skin was pale, and not by choice, she just didn't like to spend time in the sun when she had better things to do. Her eyes, yet again, nothing special, they were dark blue, a million people had those exact same eyes, but hers were hidden behind a pair of black, thin metal glasses that she wore constantly.

But this simple girl, with the simple life of the average 16 year old witch, has an untold story to tell that somehow got lost along the pages of text books and romance novels.

And it starts, way beyond the day on the Hogwarts Express, taking her year into their sixth visit to Hogwarts.


	2. Tutors for Quiditch Players

"Promise that you'll visit sometime this summer you guys

"Promise that you'll visit sometime this summer you guys. You have no idea how boring it is to be home for two months." Sera stated, starting to hug her friend's goodbye once they had all gathered their trunks from the train.

"Mum says that you're all welcome over to the burrow before we have to go to, well, you know." Said Ron, and there was no question to what he was referring too.

Sera's(_Pronounced see-ra_) parents had been in the Order years before she was even born, but within the week that she took her first breath, they had drawn their last at the hands of Death Eaters.

Harry merely nodded at all that was being said, and she could tell that he wasn't even fully there with them. He was still with his godfather, and was mourning in his own way. A way that involved pushing everyone out. She feared that soon he would eventually push her away too.

Ron and Hermione had left them briefly to say a private good bye, more like Ron had to apologize for something he said on the train about House elves.

"Harry?" She asked, trying to see behind his eyes, into what was really going on with him. "Please talk to me." She immediately hugged him tightly, wrapping her arms around his torso and resting her head on his chest. At first she couldn't even tell if he was going to respond, but he did, gripping her as though the earth was going to open up between them and split them apart. His head was at the perfect height to rest his chin on the top of hers. She knew that he needed someone, and that he desperately didn't want to go back to the Dursleys.

"If you need anything, you know how to find me." He nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Serella! Serella! Come on, say good bye to your boyfriend already and let's go!" She ignored her older sisters, twins at that. They had graduated a few years ago, still jobless and living at home, and still trying to impose their beliefs on their little sister.

Sible was tapping her foot and twirling her bottle blonde hair between her perfect manicured figures. Sarah on the other hand, was flirting, with none other than Malfoy. He was a good six years younger than her, but she was desperate after Bill Wesley dumped her.

"When are they ever going to realize that we're just friends?" She sighed, pulling away slightly but not letting go. She always felt safe around him, always knew that nothing could hurt her while she was with him.

"I think you'd better go before she and Malfoy get any friendlier and start snogging, ruining all our lunches." He mused slightly, but his laugh wasn't genuine, it wasn't with the joke.

"Promise me you'll keep in touch until mid July when we go to the Burrow?" She asked, needing to here it for some reason before she left.

"I promise. But Ser (_pronounced sir_) do you think you could make me some of those, what do you call them, umm,"

"Preacher cookies."

"Yeah, those things, they're bloody good."

"Of course. Bye Harry." She gave him another brief hug before grabbing the end of her trolley and heading off to her sisters.

She stopped, only feet from them just into to see him and Ron talking. "And Harry!" He glanced in her direction. "Don't dwell." With those last words, she and Sible dragged Sarah out of the platform, having to endure the final good bye name she was so often given by the Slytherins and their prince, "Blood traitor."

Of course that wasn't aimed at the perfectly presented twins, they were in Syltherin and we're considered mudblood lovers, or blood traitors.

It was hard for Serella to keep up with her sisters, they were both a great deal taller and wearing stripy heals that only increased their leg span as they walked.

"I swear, you and that Potter boy are too close for your own good." Rambled on Sarah. "Now, someone like Draco, you should defiantly find the time to invest in. Good blood." She sighed and started fluffing her hair as a young engineer walked past.

"By blood, you mean his bank account right?" She asked under her breath, but not loud enough for the blonde Barbie's to hear her.

"Oh, Sere, grandma and grandpapa moved your bedroom. Apparently an old friend is moving in this weekend and since they lack a guest bedroom, they moved you into the attic, after redecorating a bit so you don't get rained on." Said Sible simply, still holding a somewhat cheery tone in her voice as they neared the car.

"What do you mean the attic? There are rats and bats, and all kinds of creatures up there." She argued, silently wishing that this was all just a joke that they were going to laugh about once they got home.

"They moved all your furniture and your belongings into the attic. Like Sible said, they thought it necessary to fix it up so don't worry." Said Sarah, starting the car and placing her huge, bug eyed sun glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"Well who is this guest that's going to be staying? Is it anyone that we know?" She asked, rolling down the window and taking in the sweet sent of her home town.

"Someone we all know very well, Severus Snape, on orders from Dumbledore." Said Sible.

"Snape! What? Why is he staying with us?" She was absolutely horrified, Snape was the only professor at Hogwarts who hated her and wouldn't give her the marks that she earned.

"Calm down, that was a joke." Replied Sarah, as she and her twin both shared in a bone chilling high pitched laugh. "We don't know who is staying with us, it's just some family friend that's down on their luck."

She couldn't decide on being angry or relived that it wasn't true, but came up with the compromise of keeping quiet during the twenty minute drive to their small house in the hills of northern London.

"Serella!" She could recognize that voice anywhere. As most would describe it, the perfect angelic voice. Her grandmother, a woman only in her fifties was waving out of the attic window.

"Hey baby doll." The gruff voice of her grandfather greeted from the garage, stepping out into the light to hug his granddaughter. "How was your term?" He asked, helping her take her trunk into the house.

"It was, interesting." She said, and felt bad about being vague with her guardians. But everything that happened these past few months was a secret, Dumbledore's orders unless otherwise instructed. He didn't want anymore cause for panic and reporters bugging his students.

"Good, now Jetta and I want to hear all about it. She's made a delicious dinner, but I'm afraid we moved your room." She braced herself as they made their way up the stairs, all the way to the attic.

She was half expecting to see the rafters, inches apart and showing the evening sky, covered in cobwebs and the home to a dozen rats. But was breathless at the new and improved room.

The roof was fixed and the walls had a fresh coat of paint. The floor no longer creaked when walked on, and the windows clean and clear, perfect to look out on the small pond in the back yard. Her bed was all made up, clean sheets and fluffed pillows, and smelled like lavender. Her desk, dresser, clothes, and muggle belongings as well as wizarding ones were all placed in their proper positions around the room.

"Whoa. Grandma, grandpa, I love it." She exclaimed, dropping her jacket onto her bed and hugging her grandmother tightly.

"Your welcome dearie. Think of it as a congratulations present." She replied, to a very confused girl.

"Congratulations? For what?"

"For starting the tutors sessions for quiditch players that are struggling in classes at Hogwarts."

"Oh, wow, they actually let that pass? It was just an idea that Hermione and I had at the start of term. I didn't think that anyone actually thought it was a good idea."

"Well honey I think it's a great idea. Another letter came just moments before you arrived with the student you're supposed to help over the summer." She handed Sere a cream colored envelope with a crimson Hogwarts seal. "Go ahead and get unpacked and dinner will be ready in about half an hour. I don't know if your sisters told you, but your Uncle Owen is staying with us for a little while."

"Uncle Owen?"

"Yes dear, you probably don't remember him, you only met him when you were a baby, but he was your fathers brother."

"Oh, ok, well, I'll be down in a bit." Jetta quickly left, closing the door behind her and leaving Sere to her own thoughts.

She didn't like thinking about the past, about her parents families other than her grandparents. They were never there when she and her sisters needed them and despite her usual polite appearance, she was having a hard time wanting to go down stairs.

Other than Owen she knew of two other relatives that she had, from her mothers side. Her mothers parents had died way before she was born, but her mother did have one sister, a twin, who had a son. She couldn't remember their names, nor did she want to.

Serella took her time unpacking, it always seemed that whatever she took with her, more than doubled upon her return. Magical gadgets and gizmos that had been supplied by Zonko's, or by the Wesley twins, who let Harry have samples of their work, many samples, that he would share with her and Ron.

She had tossed the letter aside, not really wanting to know the Bludger brained idiot that she would have to spend time with in the upcoming days of the summer holiday and focused on unpacking everything.

The last item at the bottom of her trunk, past all the un used potion ingredients, spell books, and school uniforms, was the most recent thing to come into her possession. It was a black blanket, but it wasn't just a normal blanket. Harry had given it to her back on her birthday, and it could be extended to twice it's size, with a tap of a wand turn into a sleeping bag, and depending on the weather, keep the user cool or warm, and was completely resistant to bad weather. But just looking at it, you couldn't tell that it was anything more than just a simple blanket with her initials sewed in silver in the corner.

He had given it to her that in the hopes that things would get better that she, himself, Ron and Hermione could go camping. She had never been and neither had Hermione, but the boys had been and both swore on the Quiditch season that it was a lot of fun.

A quick glance at her clock only gave her five minutes to finish getting ready for dinner. And a quick glance at her appearance in her full length mirror told her that it would take hours to fix a long days wear on her. Instead, she sunk down onto her feather bed and slowly opened the letter.

Dear Miss Serella Gyles,

I am pleased to inform you that the idea you and Miss Granger presented to your head of house was indeed one of brilliance. Hogwarts values both academics as well as the sport of Quiditch and we would be honored if you would accept the challenge that we are going to place upon you. Three other Ravenclaws have offered to join the tutoring group to tutor those in their house and in Hufflepuff. It may be a burden however to find that no one in your house is in need of a tutor, so you will be assisting Mr. Malfoy of the Slytherin team, on request of his parents.

We sent an owl to his place of residence and will hope that he will send you the days that he will be available to study with you this summer. We are also allowing the tutors and those that they are instructing to use magic outside of school, but be warned, all magic will be tracked and anything outside of what you are teaching will be punishable by the adult wizarding law. With that in mind let me wish you a very pleasant summer holiday and will be seeing you at the summer house.

_Albus Dumbledore_


	3. Uncle Owen

She had to re read the letter at least four times before she could finally understand the words in it

She had to re read the letter at least four times before she could finally understand the words in it.

Malfoy?

The boy that even though she had never said a single word to him, had tried so hard to make it hard for her to enjoy herself at school. The boy who was constantly a pain to her and her friends, and who would rather hang her up and torture her with every curse imaginable, than listen to her instructions.

Dumbledore had to be out of his mind. So far mental that she didn't even laugh at his mention of the summer home. He knew how well they got along, and even though she trusted his judgment more than anyone else's, was absolutely terrified to be receiving an owl from the Malfoy residence.

"Serella! Dinner is ready!" She heard her grandmother call from in the kitchen.

"Coming." But she wasn't exactly in a hurry. Instead of trying to look presentable and change out of her sweatpants, baggy black T shirt and sneakers, she took out a piece of parchment and quill.

Harry,  
I know summer break has only begun, but you will never believe what just happened. You remember that idea me and Hermione had about tutoring? Well Dumbledore thought it was a great idea, and sent out letters on who we're tutoring. Mine just happens to be our favorite slithering friend. I hate to be so vague, but again, you are well aware of the strange circumstances going on. I think I might make a visit to Rons earlier than expected due to having an unwelcome guest in the house. I don't know if it's because of recent events that my hidden family is starting to come out or what, but it's strange. Something doesn't feel right about it. I'll be thinking about you until I hear back, and give my love to your aunt and uncle.

Love  
Serella

"Spike!" She called my midnight black owl from her perch on the small roof ledge outside of her window.

She tied it to him after addressing it to Harry Potter and sent him off, promising owl treats on his return.

Taking the time to write that letter only made her precisely three minutes late for dinner, and it was well worth it.

"You didn't even have the decency to change into something normal?" Scolded Sible from the kitchen table.

"I was busy." She muttered, taking her seat and glancing at the stranger who was seated opposite her.

"Serella. Long time no see. I don't think you'll remember me, but I'm your fathers brother, Owen Gyles."

She could honestly say that he wasn't what she had suspected. The pictures of her father and grandfather when he was younger where all of handsome men that looked as though they could take on the world all by themselves. But this guy scared her. He was disheveled, a little dumpy, and smelled terrible of fire whiskey.

"Did you get a chance to read your letter dear?" Asked Jetta, setting a pot roast in the center of the table.

"Yes mama and it seems that I might have to visit another student sometime this summer to tutor him."

"That's excellent, who is it?" Questioned Simon, her grandfathers preferred name.

"Draco Malfoy."

Sara almost spit out the juice that she had been drinking, making a quick cover pretending that it was a violent cough.

"You have got to be joking. You tutor Draco? Can't they find someone more his league?" She asked, clearly angry at her younger sisters new job.

"Sarah, that's enough. Your sister is a very intelligent young lady and if this boy needs help than he is going to be getting it from the best." Jetta ended the argument and silenced the twins from their on going rants about perfect blood.

Sometimes she wondered how they could be related, Sere didn't care about pureblood wizards or mudbloods, it didn't matter to her. But that was all that her sisters cared about. In their minds eye that was the only good thing that their parents ever gave them, and was the only thing that gave her heart the power to never fully love them.

Serella couldn't get excused from dinner quick enough, and almost chocked on her food several times before making her departure. There was just something about that man that repulsed her, and even made her feel dirty.

Before her sisters could even start an argument over it, she ran up the stairs, once out of sight, and grabbed her bath things to claim the shower.

That was all she needed, just to think things over in the hot water. She had wished on every star in the sky that a Gryffindor would need help and slightly resented the fact that she was pureblood. That was of course, the only reason why the Malfoys requested her to be Dracos tutor.

She could only imagine what Harry would say, and was pleased that she decided to send a letter instead of waiting to tell him in person. His reaction would have been closely matched to the one in her head the first time she read the letter. There had to be something good that could come out of this horrible situation.

She normally wasn't a manipulative sort of person, but within minutes of really putting her mind to work, she thought of something that could possibly make her friends life's just a bit better next term.

Yes! It was almost too perfect, but it just had to work.

She was finished with her shower in fifteen minutes and ignored her sisters ranting about time and beauty sleep. All that was on her mind how was receiving a letter from Harry.


	4. Conversations

Over the next few days all she could do was wait by her window, staring over the top of the trees and pray that she would soon

Over the next few days all she could do was wait by her window, staring over the top of the trees and pray that she would soon see Spike. Sere didn't go out of her room much, the heated arguments between Simon and Owen were so crazy that it was enough to drive her into the shadows. Jetta was to busy calming them down to even notice her absence from the table.

Ever so often, out of pure hope, she would check her D.A. coin. Hermione had given them to everyone, and she was just itching for something to happen.

Only the Daily Prophet seemed to have news on the prophecy, the chosen one, and the fight between everyone at the ministry. All rumors of course, they were still trying to prove it though.

Finally after two nights of waiting she received an owl, but was crest fallen when it wasn't one she recognized. Nevertheless she opened the letter and read it.

**Miss Serella Gyles,  
Even though this is not by my request and was forced upon me by the school and my mother, I am to inform you of the days set for tutoring in: Defense against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, and Transfiguration. Your best way to reach me would be to travel by the means of Floo Powder to Malfoy Manner. Here is a schedule that I expect you to follow.  
Monday: 10am-3pm  
Wednesday: 10am-3pm  
Thursday: 11am-4pm  
Saturday: 11am-4pm  
If you cannot make one of these please inform me before we start lessons. I will see you on Monday, please don't be late.**

Draco Malfoy

She let out a long, aggravated sigh. That was almost a whole week, way more than she had bargained for.

Five hours, for four days were going to be spent with the meanest, foulest, dirty mouthed male in the whole of London, maybe even all of Europe, but she couldn't really say for sure.

She only had two more days until she had to go to Malfoy Manner, and was determined to have something prepared so that it was in, study, and out, no need for unpleasentries.

She grabbed all her books, and notebooks, that took up at least half of the space on her bed that she was working on, and started. None of it was really that hard, not when you actually paid attention to what you were being taught. All she needed was her fifth year materials so that he would be ready for sixth term and to enter N.E.W.T. classes.

It only took her a few hours to complete a DADA lesson and was just about to get started on History of Magic when Jetta came into the room, holding the cordless telephone against her chest.

"Honey, Hermione is on the phone and needs to talk to you."

She nodded and thanked her grandmother before taking the phone into her own possession.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ser. How's your summer going?"

"Herms it's only been two days."

"Yeah I know, but I got a letter from Dumbledore, did you get one too about the tutoring program?"

"Yes, and you wouldn't believe who I have to spend my summer with."

"I'm stuck with Roger Davis, who is it?"

"Malfoy."

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"Even my sense of humor isn't that dark."

"Ser I'm so sorry. Have you told Harry yet?"

"I wrote him right after I got the letter, but I haven't heard back from him."

"He's going to go mental. Either that or do something rash and jinx malfoy into seventh year."

"One could only wish."

"At least you only have to do it for a month. We're going to the Burrow in the middle of July, so it's not the whole summer."

"I know, and I'm counting down the days. But here's the weird thing. When his family found out about it, they requested for me."

"Is it because of your background?" Asked Hermione, referring to her blood.

"I guess. I guess there is a Brightside,"

"A Brightside to spending time with the foulest creature from school?"

"It gives me something to do so I won't have to put up with the twins all summer."

Her friend laughed from the other line.

"That is true; I'm surprised you haven't cursed them yet."

"The thought has crossed my mind, but why sink to their level?"

"Just let them do the guys and you do what you're best at, study and be more than they'll ever be."

"Thanks Hermione."

"What are friends for?"

"Other than to poke fun of?"

"That's what Ron and Harry is for."

"Right, speaking of which. You and Ron were being friendly at the train station."

"You're one to talk. He was just apologizing, again. He seems to do that a lot doesn't he?"

"That's because he's the only one. And I already had to put up with Sibles comments about me and Harry, can't anyone get the fact that we're just friends."

"I still think something is going on with one of you, I'm not sure who it is though."

"Are you an expert in Legimacy now Herms?"

"No, not yet anyways, but that would be a fascinating thing to learn."

"Tell me about it. We'd never have to talk again and just read each others thoughts."

"Personally I'd like to know what some people are thinking at school, just too know."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

She continued ignoring her lesson plans and talked to her friend. It was far less painful to do and didn't have to spend hours putting cramps into her hand for someone who wasn't even going to care about it.

She didn't have to worry about anyone else using the phone because neither of her sisters had muggle friends and her grandparents hated using the phone, they only got it upon her request so that she could keep in touch with her friends. But that was all before she got Spike for Christmas in her third year.

Hermione on the other hand had to go after only a few hours of being on the phone, forcing Sere to once again return to her lesson plans.

She was able to complete half of her History of Magic plans before finally deciding to call it a night and turn in just before midnight. Her eyes were already hurting from looking over so many facts and notes that she was lucky not to have fallen asleep on top of the piles of books.


	5. Harry's Warning

Serella had set her alarm clock to go off early before anyone else in the house would be awake

Serella had set her alarm clock to go off early before anyone else in the house would be awake. She was really hoping to avoid everyone and not have to force any polite conversations with her Uncle.

To her dismay however, once she was up, dressed and in the kitchen, she found him to be sitting in the exact same spot that he was three nights previous.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that you were avoiding me." He gruffer, picking up his rather large cup of coffee.

"I guess everyone in the family isn't an idiot." She retorted, refusing to face him and busying herself with a bowl of cereal.

"Serella you always where your parents favorite."

"Don't you dare talk about them." She wasn't raising her voice, not yet anyways, just giving a fair warning.

"He was my brother girl, not only your father. And I think we have some things to talk about."

"We don't have anything to talk about."

"Why don't we start with why you're avoiding me." He argued, completely ignoring what she said.

"I'm not avoiding you."

"You're a terrible liar, just like Sherry." There he went again, bringing up her dead parents.

"Stop talking about them."

"Are you going to ignore me for the whole summer?"

"Are you going to pester me all summer?"

"I'm your uncle, you should at least talk to me."

"You're a drunken bum."

"That doesn't mean I'm not family."

"If you're family, then where were you when my parents died? Why didn't you come and visit? Not a letter or anything. Grandma's told me about you, how you considered joining He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Where you ashamed because my parents were on the right side? Or embarrassed because your side fell at the hands of a boy?"

"Those were difficult times and I don't expect you to understand -"

"No I'm sure you don't."

"I made mistakes, but that's why I'm back, to try and change that. Starting with you and your sisters."

"I suggest that you start with them then. They seem to be devolving habits just like you. Just leave me alone." And with that she left before the hung-over man could argue.

It didn't take a genius to see what he was, and all those arguments he and Simon had only had tipped her off to the truth.

Day after tomorrow she would be gone most of the day and wouldn't have to worry about it. But she did have to worry about Malfoy.

Once back in her room Spike was waiting with a letter, and expecting an owl treat. She gave him one and took the letter from him.

_Sere,  
Dumbledore must be going a bit mental, making you tutor Malfoy? His whole family is nothing but a lot of Death Eaters and this could all be just a plot of something to get you on their side, or even worse, hurt you. I'm not happy about this, but am not even going to try and talk you out of it because I know that you are bound by the school to follow through with this. But please, promise me that you'll be careful. Malfoy may not be the smartest git in our year, but he's not dumb either. He's dangerous, and I don't want to hear things from the Prophet about another body. As for your uncle, I wish I had some words of wisdom for you, but I'm at a loss right now. My own aunt and uncle won't even let me out of the house anymore in fear that I might blow up the block. Just remember to be careful around Malfoy, he plays dirty.  
Harry_

She immediately felt better; Harry at least wasn't going to blow up at her for this crazy unpredictable situation. But was worried, she knew Malfoy was trouble, but dangerous? Sure she knew that his father was a death eater, but that didn't mean he was one too. He was only 16, not even Voldemort was that desperate for followers to allow a teenager into his fellowship.

She decided that she would reply the next morning and let Spike rest from the long journey. He deserved it and she needed to focus completely on lesson plans.


	6. Tutoring Malfoy Day 1

Harry,

_Harry,_

_No need to worry your messy little head, Malfoy isn't going to try anything, or have you forgotten that though he acts all though he still get intimidated by you rather easily. These are the times when I'm glad you're so protective and possessive. Just think, one more month and then we get to go to the Burrow and our terrible summers will be over. I'm actually looking forward to it, I haven't seen Fred, George, Charlie or Bill in forever. I'm not looking forward to seeing Ginny though. She didn't talk to me all term and when she did it got rather intense. Hermione and I chose not to mention this to you or Ron during term because we didn't want to risk a "family feud". Hopefully things will change by the time we get to go over there. Speaking of which, any idea how you're going to get there? I doubt your aunt and uncle are going to let you use to Floo Network. Plus Dumbledore advised against it. Sorry I don't have time to write much, I probably won't for a while, I have to work on my lesson plans for Malfoy. He has me tutoring him five days a week for four hours at a time. So up until it's time to leave most of my time is going to be accounted for. Don't let that stop you from writing though, you know how much I love getting letters. Enjoy the cookies._

_Always,_

_Serella_

She hated the idea of not being able to write as much as she normally did over the holidays. Once she and Harry got started their letters would go on for pages, talking about both everything and nothing. One thing that she loved about having Harry as a friend was that it was always so easy to talk to him about anything, of all her friends she knew that he was the one who knew the most about the importance of keeping a good secret. In the simplest of words, he was her rock and she was his shelter.

Monday came around all to quickly for her liking, but she was pleased with her attempts at avoiding her creepy uncle. He made it all too easy, staying in his room, drinking most likely, so all she had to do was stay in hers. She had the perfect excuse not to go anywhere else in the house… tutoring.

The Floo Networks were being watched, but it was well known to all wizarding families that the witches and wizards that watched them were all in Lucious Malfoy's inner circle. It bothered Serella greatly, Death Eaters and dark wizards always scared her, but it was the only way she was going to be able to keep her commitment to the school.

Sible and Sarah were gone from the early morning hours until late at night and both Jetta and Simon worked out in the gardens during most of the day, so getting ready and getting around to traveling was easier to do without the distractions.

Serella always hated traveling by the Floo Network; the nauseating sensation was something that she never got used to while being jerked around in every direction. Flying may be a less efficient way of traveling, but not only was it more exciting but to her it was safer.

The Floo Network was quicker though, she'd give it that much on it's Pro list, but she hated having to wear a long black robe around her clothes to prevent them from getting damaged permanently by the soot in the fireplace of Malfoy Manor. She coughed, shaking the dust out of her hair, before slipping of her robe to revel her in normal clothes with her bag draped casually over her shoulder.

Sere wouldn't admit it, but she was impressed with the house that she was going to be tutoring in. The sofas and chairs were covered in black leather, much like the Slytherin common room, or so it was rumored, and the carpets were silver with black snakes embroidered on them. Antique masks, vases, statues and paintings littered the room in a graceful way, giving her the impression that it was more of a museum for dark magic, rather than an actual house.

"You're late." A sneering voice came from the shadows, causing her to jump around and drop her traveling cloak.

"No I'm not." She stated, glancing at the large grandfather clock in the corner to her left, it had just struck ten when she had stepped out of the fire place.

"Well you're not perfectly on time as I requested." The platinum blonde slender sixteen year old boy emerged from the shadows, attempting to be mysterious and unknowing coming off as nothing but annoying.

"You're lucky I'm here at all Malfoy. If you want I can leave and go back to trying to enjoy my summer instead of trying to help you."

"You wouldn't do that Gyles, you honor that mudblood loving headmaster far too much to go back on your word."

Serella bit her tongue, he was right and he knew it. Being on the headmasters good side had it's disadvantages as well as it's perks.

"Come on now, I don't have all day you know." He complained, taking a seat on one of the leather chairs and setting his feat up on the mahogany table.

She inwardly slapped, kicked, bit, punched, and cursed herself for doing this. It was torture to have to listen to him and be on his schedule, but it was for the good of the school, she just had to keep telling herself that.

"I figured that we could start off with History of Magic –"

"Good," he cut her off as she started pulling out notebooks from her heavy bag, "I'd didn't pay any attention to that bloody boring ghost."

"Well there's your problem, try actually caring about school."

"I'm almost as good as you and that mudblood in Potions, so telling me that I don't pay any attention is a bit of a stretched lie."

"That's only because you're in Snapes house and want to impress him so that he doesn't give a bad report to your father."

"Shut up about things that you don't know anything about." He growled at her, temporarily either forgetting, or not caring, that he was scaring her out of her mind and that she would tell Harry about it all later.

"Whatever you say Malfoy, now let's just get down to business, I want to try to get this over with as quickly as possible."

"Agreed."

She propped open the book from their fifth year, _History of Goblins, Trolls, and Giants_ and handed Malfoy a sheet of paper with a basic outline of the first chapter. He looked over it without a problem but quickly tossed it away when a gong sounded.

"I'll be right back." He got up to leave and was almost out of the room when he turned around, holding up a warning finger, "Whatever you do, don't leave this room or there will be dire consequences." The look in her eyes told her not to question him and that he wasn't exaggerating. This had to of been what Harry meant by Malfoy being dangerous, and though he certainly was a bully at school, something told her that his behavior there was nothing compared to what it was going to be now.


	7. Small Notes, Big Worry

Serella sat there in silence for what seemed to be an eternity with all the demonic masks staring at her, waiting for Draco to

Serella sat there in silence for what seemed to be an eternity with all the demonic masks staring at her, waiting for Draco to come back. She didn't like being in this house, and didn't like being alone in it even more. The walls were oozing with dark magic and though it was a silly fear, she dreaded being contaminated by the houses contents.

Malfoy returned a few minutes later with his well known Slytherin pet hooked on his arm. Pansy Parkinson, a dog faced pale girl who was always attached at Malfoy's hip. The rumors around Hogwarts were never that they were dating or a couple, Draco didn't do relationships, but that she was his backup when he didn't have a date or a new girl to spend time with. When she first heard these rumors, Sere felt sorry for the girl being used like that, but after one dialogue with her felt that they deserved one another.

"Change of plans Gyles, I need a fix, so I won't be in need of your services today." He didn't look at the girl dumbly twirling her hair while clinging onto his arm as he spoke. Pansy never seemed to notice that Draco was really repulsed by her and only kept her around because she was easy and nothing more.

"Whatever Malfoy, just remember that it's you that needs this, not me." She had mixed emotions about the situation, not only did she feel like she was wasting her time at even attempting to teach him something but she was also relieved that she didn't have to spend any more time in the horrible place he called a house.

Sere quickly gathered her things, ignoring them as they walked hastily up to what she assumed was Draco's bedroom, but quickly pushed all those thoughts out of her head as she wrapped her cloak around herself.

By the time she returned to her own less creepy home, it was only 11am, a very disappointing time to be home. Despite the terrible company she was glad to be out of her own home for the tiniest amount of time. She now had nothing to do, having had prepared a weeks worth of lesson plans for Malfoy already the previous night due to boredom.

She sighed, piling her things up on the kitchen counter and picked up the small hand written note from her grandmother.

_Honey, hope the tutoring went well. We just wanted to let you know again that we're proud of you. Your grandfather and I have taken Owen into town to look for a job and probably won't be home until late. There's a casserole in the fridge in case you're hungry. With Love, Jetta._

It was shorter than her grandmothers' usual notes that were more like letters whenever she left them. But she didn't think anything of it as she put the note back under the watermelon magnet on the refrigerator before gathering her things and heading back upstairs.

Spike was no where to be found in her room, probably still on his journey to Harry's house with her latest letter, but now she regretted not waiting just a little longer to write him now that she actually had the time. She officially had nothing to do. Hermione was probably busy with Roger today, in almost as much discomfort as she had been a few minutes ago, there was no way she could contact Harry or Ron now that Spike was gone, and the whole house was empty.

Bored and desperate Serella grabbed her journal from her desk and seated herself in the cushioned window sill that over looked the majority of her grandparents' property. But just as she had put her pen to the paper, a shine from below caught her eye.

Her grandparents' car was still in the driveway. Not only was that odd but it was also worrisome. Owen didn't have a car and Jetta never went into town with hers. It was a good thirty minute drive, impossible for two elderly people to walk.

Though every part of her experience in the wizarding world in the past couple of years told her that something wasn't right, she just couldn't jump to conclusions. It was un ethical and dangerous to get excited about something that could very well be nothing. She worried though and couldn't focus on anything else for the rest of the day.

Serella completely forgot about eating lunch and dinner and spent the day pacing and waiting up in her room. Something just didn't feel right about that car still being in the driveway. She tried to think of every explanation that could be a good reason as to why it was still there. But the buses didn't have a stop anywhere near the house, taxi's didn't come this far out of town, and neither Simon or Jetta had friends that were healthy enough to drive. All of them were older than they were by many years and didn't even have their children looking after them anymore.

Sick with worry and unable to really do anything useful, she took a nice hot bath before sneaking into her grandfathers medicine (or potion) cabinet in their bathroom and took the bottle of a good sleeping potion. It didn't take long for it to take affect on her, and with a last glance out at the car, she drifted off into a dreamless, motionless sleep.


	8. Aguamenti

Something was choking her, smothering her throat and burning her lungs

Something was choking her, smothering her throat and burning her lungs. It had only been four hours since the potion had started to work when she was woken up to thick smoke drifting into her open window from the driveway.

Serella tried her best to stand up, but the potion was still trying to work, making her legs extremely weak. She steadied herself though on her nightstand and lunged herself towards the window. The smoke was intoxicating and thick, making it near impossible to see properly. Through her watering eyes and the dark night she made out the shape of her grandparents car. Though it wasn't in the same place it had been when she had fallen asleep. Now it was smashed again the large oak tree at the end of the driveway between the shed and the house, and it was no longer empty.

Adeline was now canceling out most of the affects the sleeping potion had on her. Forgetting to put on shoes or her robe she raced for the main door and out into the yard, coughing and waving her hand against the smoke to try and see better.

"Grandma!?" She called, trying to get closer to the burning car, but the flames were so hot she couldn't get within fifteen feet.

"Grandpa!?" Again, no one answered her desperate calls. But through the smoke and rising flames she could see two bodies, two blackened bodies that were burnt beyond recognition.

Realization struck her hard as she remembered her wand. It didn't take long for her to get back up to her room, grab her Dragon Scale and arrive at the scene of the accident.

"Aguamenti!" She shouted and aimed her wand at the flames. It didn't even cross her mind that she was still underage and could get expelled for using magic as she waved the jet of water over the car. But the flames were too high and too powerful of a match for the small amount of water that she was able to conjure.

That didn't stop her from trying, she put all her effort and all her attention to try and put out the flames. In the back of her head she knew that it wouldn't help, that the bodies were already gone and their souls had moved on, but until she voiced it, until she accepted it, she ignored the truth.

Serella was so focused to shooting jets of water at the fire that she didn't notice a shadow moving in the trees behind her. Her back was to them, she was vulnerable to their stunning jinx.

In a stream of red her body hit the ground, alive but unconscious, and very close to the wreck. It wasn't his job to finish her off, it was only his job to cause suffering and extermination of those who stood in the way.

"Morsmordre." The figure muttered, louder than he would have if anyone had been around. But no one was here yet, and this would ensure that they got their quickly.

He pointed his wand up to the sky as he spoke and held on tight as it shook with the force of the spell. Out of the tip spilled a green snake emerging from the skull that it's figure was housed in. The Ministry would be here soon, they had tabs on this spell ever since the incident at the World Cup. But he didn't have to worry, his work here was done.


	9. Unfamiliar Places

It took less than a minute for Ministry Officials to arrive, even less for them to put out the fire and asses the damage

It took less than a minute for Ministry Officials to arrive, even less for them to put out the fire and asses the damage. There were three of them, tall and cloaked in black, two were already magically getting the bodies out of the damaged car, the other, inspecting the fallen girl. They had seen the Dark Mark, but there was no more danger now that the conjurer was no longer there. Their main priority now was the one who was left alive. They knew that she was underage, and that she had used magic, but her spell was in an attempt to save her loved one's in the car, not the one that brought about the darkest mark any wizard had ever seen.

The bodies were black and charred; there was no way to tell who they were by just looking at them. But the wizards who had gotten them out of the now dripping wet wreckage apparated with them back to the morgue in the basement of the Ministry to run tests. The third wizard who was by far the tallest and best physically equipped for the job, picked up the girl and took her to the one place he knew she'd be safe.

He never had to make sure that her wand stayed with her, for her fist was so tight around it that even with force, she wouldn't let go. He apparated directly into the cluttered mess of a kitchen, not needing to call for help because it was already waiting in the living room, just a few feet away.

"Bill! Oh good heavens Bill what happened?" The red haired woman was hysterical as she flanked over to the taller, younger red headed Ministry wizard.

"Mom you have to take care of Serella, I need to contact Dumbledore immediately." He placed the girl gently on the couch as the woman started fussing over her. Without a second word to his mother, Bill disapparated to go to the only person who would know why this happened.

"Ron! Ronald! Ginny! Get yourselves down here this instant!" She cried, already gathering supplies from the kitchen to help the girl.

She had to call them two more times before the two teenagers appeared at the bottom of the crooked stairs, still half asleep and obviously not happy about being woken up.

"What is it mum?" Asked the boy, still rubbing his eyes open.

"It's Serella, something terrible has happened." She explained, placing the cool dish rag over the girls head to help ease her into waking up, the less jarring the process would be the easier she would be to take care of later.

"What? What happened to her mum?" Ron was now completely awake and at his mothers side, ready and willing to help. Ginny however shuffled her feet back up the stairs and ignored her mothers protests that she would need her help.

"I'm not exactly sure darling. Bill was on duty tonight. Something about underage magic, her grandparents were murdered, but I don't know the details. Just stay with her until she wakes up, I have to go contact your father."

"Where is Bill now?" He asked, taking a seat on the table beside the couch, trying not to think of how the situation could possibly get any worse.

"He went to Dumbledore; something just isn't right about this. Now just watch over her, I'll be back as soon as I can. If you need help call Fred or George, they're staying in the extra room above the shed."

"Ok." He didn't move from his spot and had only one thing on his mind, how was he going to break the news to his best friend. The idea of writing a quick owl did cross his mind, but it would be risking too much. From the way his mother sounded, this was no normal accident or muggle murder. This was something bigger, something far more dangerous, and he wasn't about to risk anything else tonight.

"Serella, what did you go and get yourself into?" He asked the girl, fully aware that she wouldn't be able to answer him back, but it felt better to hear a voice, even if it was just his own.

He waited with her, patiently. Normally his mother would have used the counter curse to awaken the girl, but with her grandparents being dead, maybe it was better to let the curse wear off on its own. After all, it did nothing but send her into a deep sleep. He really hated that he had to be the one that she was probably going to wake up seeing; he never was too good with comforting crying girls. He was bad with words and always seemed to make things worse no matter what he would say.

She wasn't awake by the time that Bill, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley and Dumbledore were all standing in the kitchen after a loud series of cracks.

"Thank you Ronald for watching over her." Said Dumbledore before instructing him to go upstairs and write Harry an owl, explaining that someone would be by to get him sooner than was planned, and to be ready. He didn't need to be told twice before rushing off.

"What do you think happened Dumbledore?" Asked Mr. Weasley, taking a seat along with the rest of the small crowd at the kitchen table.

"Death Eaters is what I believe did this. Although why Jetta and Simon didn't do anything more to protect themselves I don't know. They were two of the best witches and wizards I knew." Despite the situation, the elderly mans voice remained calm, unlike those who he was accompanied with.

"What happened to her sisters?" Asked Mrs. Weasley, hovering over Serella, getting ready to perform the counter curse.

"They're fine; they went out to a few clubs with other friends that they graduated with. I informed them of the news and they're staying away from the house for now." It was Bill that spoke, it was also his job to inform those that this situation affected. "Was she the target? Or was it just Jetta and Simon because they were former Order members? If you ask me, this had to be the work of You-Know-Who."

"But why leave the girl alive Dumbledore, it doesn't make any sense at all. He's never sparred the younger generation in the past, there's got to be a reason she's not dead."

"Author, I believe there is. But right now, all I have are theories, nothing more than that. Molly, I believe it's time you woke her up, she's going to want an explanation." Dumbledore instructed the woman to perform the counter curse and prepared himself for the girls' questions.

Within seconds of Molly mumbling the counter curse Serella's eyes darted open, wand raised and ready to strike.

"Mrs. Weasley? What happened?" She slowly lowered her wand, and was suddenly aware of the headache starting to form. Everything was cloudy in her memory of her last waking hour, it seemed so distant, so dream like.

"My dear, perhaps it's better that you rest up a bit before we talk."

"It's ok Molly, it's better to tell her now than to wait." Said Dumbledore, rising to his feet and coming over to face his student.

"Professor Dumbledore? What happened? Where are my grandparents? Are they ok?"

"Miss Gyles, I'm afraid that I have to inform you that your grandparents are no longer with us." She could feel a lump forming in her throat and tears welling up in her eyes, but he didn't stop his explanation. "We have our suspicions that it was a Death Eater that killed them. Don't worry, your sisters are safe." He said the words as though it was supposed to comfort her in some way, but it did the opposite. She hated that they were alive that the two most loving people in the world were dead. "You're not going to have to face trial for using magic, but you are going to have to stay here with the Weasley's until it's safe to move."

It was the farthest thing from her mind, but it was the only phrase she was going to be able to say with cursing at the Headmaster. "Will I be able to get my stuff so I'm ready for next term?"

"Oh yes child. We'll send someone to go with you to collect your things, and no need to worry about your tutoring either; this isn't going to affect that. Draco still needs a tutor." She had to grind her teeth together as hard as she could to prevent herself from screaming at the man who was forcing her to waste her time with someone who really didn't care about school work.

The only two people in this world that she had ever known as parents were gone. The hole inside her was bigger than it had ever been and it was eating her, pulling her into a dark place that she had never been before. It was an unfamiliar place to her heart, and it was a scary place.


	10. Picking Wild Flowers

Ron had made up the spare bed in his bedroom for his friend to sleep on

Ron had made up the spare bed in his bedroom for his friend to sleep on. Normally when the gang gathered at the Burrow he and Harry would sleep in sleeping bags on the floor while both Hermione and Serella slept on the beds, but tonight, they were the only two in the room.

"Thanks Ron." She muttered, standing back as he turned down the blankets.

"No problem Sere. Are you sure you're ok?" He was trying to search her eyes for a true answer, but he didn't know how good she was at hiding things. He didn't know her like Harry did. He gave up when she nodded and made his way over to his own bed.

"If you need anything, just let me know." She nodded again, slipping under the blanket and bringing the edge up to her chin. "Dumbledore has instructed Fred and George to go get Harry tomorrow." It was his last effort to get her at least a tiny bit hopeful, but it did no good.

Serella was lost to the world as soon as she closed her eyes. Molly wouldn't let her take another sleeping potion this time. She was too worried that it might have mixed affects with the one she took earlier, and Serella was no good at going to sleep at her own will.

She laid awake for what seemed like hours, watching the Chudly Cannon's team players fly around the posters that hung crooked on Ron's wall. She tried to think of it as a weird way of counting sheep, but it didn't help her drift into a peaceful sleep. She was scared to go to sleep more than she was upset by it. Even when her eyes were open all she could see was the burning car.

If only she had woken up earlier, then she could have done something more, she could have stopped it, she could have saved then and they wouldn't be getting ready to be put in the ground at this very moment. The thought of maggots and worms eating away at their corpses was the most disturbing thing she had thought of all night. The eating of flesh, the decaying body parts that no one would ever seen in the closed coffins.

Dumbledore had instructed the Ministry to burry them in secret, not even she was allowed to go to the site. It was too dangerous to go anywhere near there. He even changed his mind about letting her venture back to her house, instead, insisted that she make a list and have Bill go and collect her things.

Having not gotten any sleep, she found it hard to concentrate at the breakfast table where Molly had handed her a piece of parchment and quill. She was able to complete it before Ron and Ginny finished eating, having written down details of her school supplies, clothes, books, potions, and other things she normally took with her to Hogwarts.

Bill promised to be back as soon as he could, but she didn't care how long it would take him. Molly was trying her best to fill up her thinking time so that she couldn't dwell on the events that took place the previous night.

"Serella dear why don't you go shower and freshen up and then how about you and Ronald go out to the garden and gather some flowers for the centerpiece, the muggle way of course, can't have more ministry officials popping up here can we?" Serella appreciated that Mrs. Weasley was trying her best to help, but picking flowers and making herself clean wasn't the way she wanted to spend her day.

But crawling back in bed and staying there until she herself started to decay was obviously out of the question, so she did as she was asked.

Her shower took longer than expected. For the longest time she couldn't seem to remember how to undress herself. Eventually, after the hot water had completely fogged up the bathroom mirror, she remembered how to take her clothes off. She had heard that hot water, showers more like it, helped people that were hurting and sad. She stood under the water, waiting as patiently as she could, but that feeling that she had heard about never came.

After she was drenched in water, covered in soap, and finally squeaky clean, she didn't feel any better, or any cleaner. She was disgusted with herself more than anything and had to fight the urge to punch her own reflection as she walked past the mirror. Explaining how it broke was something she didn't want to do after the Weasley's had been so welcoming.

When she finally came downstairs, wearing the same pajamas she had put on the previous day, Ron was waiting for her in the kitchen. He stood up when he heard her approaching and never before had she really noticed how much he towered over her. Maybe it was just the small feeling she was beginning to have in light of recent events, but Ron looked intimidating.

"How was your shower?" He politely asked, holding open the door for her.

She shrugged, "clean I guess." She really didn't want to talk, but she could also tell that Ron was uncomfortable with long silences. When he was placed in them he tended to babble about the weirdest things, so she chose to try and direct the conversation. "I saw you have two more posters in your room. Why haven't you accepted that the Chudly Cannons are never going to make it into the World Cup?" She tried her best to keep her voice light and friendly, as far as she could tell, it was working.

"Because someday they will and then every last one of you will be eating your words." He was referring to how both she and Harry teased him about the team he was practically in love with. They were honestly horrible and never made it anywhere close to making it into the finals. But it was fun to have some friendly competition when watching, and playing, Quiditch.

"Whatever you say Ron, but I'm going to laugh when they fail to make the cut yet again this year."

"You just wait until we can start our summer games, not only am I finally going to beat you and Harry, but the Chudly Cannons are going to make it to the finals as well."

They continued their banter of Quiditch, a very safe subject for the time, while they picked some flowers for his mother. Serella couldn't quiet figure out why Mrs. Weasley had them picking flowers, but it was a beautiful summer day and the sun was nice and warm on her skin.

Her hair dried quickly and was soon smacking her in the face as the wind started to blow. Neither one of them had any idea how long they had actually been out there until they heard his mother calling them in for lunch. Despite the company, the weather, and the delicious food that was prepared, nothing was helping her get rid of the hole that had replaced her torso.


	11. Shuddering Hands

Serella and Ron had just finished eating their sandwiches with Ginny when the door of the kitchen opened and a very worried te

Serella and Ron had just finished eating their sandwiches with Ginny when the door of the kitchen opened and a very worried teenage boy rushed in, nearly tackling her to the floor.

"Hello to you too Harry, long time no see?" She didn't resist the warmth she found in his embrace; it was too comforting for her right now. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his waste and silently prayed that he would let go.

"The twins explained what happened on the way over here, I'm just so happy that you're ok." If was possible, he held her tighter to his body, crushing the very air out of her lungs, but she still didn't complain.

"Unfortunately the sick bastard was too much of a coward to try and take me on face to face, I would have killed him Harry, I swear I would have." She spoke with force into his chest where her face was now hidden in fear that she was going to start crying again.

"They must have seen you duel before, or heard of your undefeated reputation."

"Why did they leave me alive? It's not fair, it's just not fair. They deserved to live Harry; they were the best people in the world. They didn't deserve to die! I should have been awake, I should have done something." Holding back the tears was something she could no longer do. They came out like a river, forming a small wet spot where her face was pressed against his shirt.

"Sere, don't blame yourself for this. There was nothing you could have done and you know it. When Voldemort wants someone dead there's nothing anyone can do to stop him. I don't care why they left you alive; all I care about is that they did."

"I want to trade places with them! The way that they died was terrible. I'd rather it be me, they didn't deserve that."

"Don't talk like that. You can't change what happened and you can't wish that. No one deserves to die at the hands of such dark people, but you can't wish to trade places. You have such a life for you."

"Really? What's going to happen after school? After sixth year, where am I supposed to live over the holidays? And after school, after we've graduated I mean, where am I supposed to go? They didn't plan for this to happen, they planned for me to live with them until I was ready to move out. Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Serella, don't worry about that. You honestly think that I'm going to let you live out on the streets after school?"

"I don't know Harry, I don't know anything anymore." She adjusted her fingers that were knotted up in fists, clenched in her shirt and spread out her palms, running them up to rest on the back of his shoulders. She heard him let out a deep sigh as she moved her hands but didn't think anything of it.

"Serella, I'll always take care of you. Remember that ok." She could feel his voice rumbling in his chest as he started to rub her back with one of his hands, still not moving the other that was holding her firmly around the waste.

"Thank you Harry, thank you so much."

"For what?" He chuckled again, sending those vibrations from his chest through her own body.

"For being my friend, for always being there for me no matter how small of a thing I'm upset about. You're a really good friend you know that?"

"I had my suspicions. You never have to thank me for any of that, though it is rather nice to hear. Sometimes I think that I should be thanking you, Ron and Hermione for being my friends despite all the near death experiences."

"I wouldn't know about those, you never let me go remember?"

"It's all for your own good."

"It's only because you know I'll show you up."

"No, it's because if anything happened to you due to something that I caused, I would never be able to forgive myself."

"Someday you're going to let me come with you guys."

"Maybe, but hopefully there won't be another time like that."

"We both know the answer to that." They both knew that she was right. It was inevitable that Harry was going to have to face the Dark Lord in the end, but it was also something she dreaded to think about.

"Uh, if you guys are going to be like that can you at least go someplace people aren't going to walk in?" Ginny stomped back up the stairs once she set sights on Serella embracing Harry, neither one of them had yet to figure out why she behaved that way.

Serella groaned inwardly as Harry suddenly broke the embrace, taking away all the warmth that he had brought in with him. She wanted nothing more than to sink back against his chest and pretend that everything that happened was just a dream.

"I wonder why she acts like that." Harry wondered aloud.

"I don't know. She used to like me, but here lately she seems to hate me so much."

"Another mystery for another day I suppose. How about we go find Ron and bug him about the whole situation with him and Hermione?"

"Now that sounds like something productive to do. Any idea where he went off to?"

"Not a clue." Harry lead the way up the stairs all the way up to Ron's bedroom where he had hoped to find his best friend, but instead the two found Bill just now arriving with all of Serella's things.

"I was just about to come and find you," He levitated the trunk down onto the floor, "I hope you don't mind, but I didn't feel comfortable packing your unmentionables, so I just magiced the whole drawer into your trunk."

For the first time all day Serella genuinely laughed. "It's ok Bill, thank you again."

"No problem. Now, for serious business, Dumbledore is insisting that you all go, well, you know where, by the end of the week for safety. So I suggest not unpacking just yet."

"Ok. Did he say what day we'll be leaving on?" Asked Harry, just as Bill was about to disaperate again.

"No, mum should know though, and if she doesn't then he'll probably send you lot an owl later on." Before either one of them could question him again, with a loud crack, he disappeared.


	12. Muggle Zombies

Serella found it hard to concentrate for the rest of the day

Serella found it hard to concentrate for the rest of the day. She did as Bill had suggested and did unpack, though she did find a new pair of sweatpants and a clean T-shirt that didn't smell like death. That was something that she smelled on almost everything and every person. No one else could really notice it, telling her that it was more in her head than actually a sent.

Hermione arrived not too long after Harry did and had the boys bring her stuff up to Ron's room, that was now getting so crowded that it was no longer a comfortable place to just sit and talk. Much to her disappointment Serella and Harry weren't able to bother Ron about his secret love for Hermione since she showed up so early, but they left the impression that they would continue it later.

As dinner was being prepared by Mrs. Weasley and Ginny the four teenagers found themselves lounging in the living room discussing the tutoring idea and how much Ron thought Dumbledore was losing his mind. Serella was seated next to Harry, who though was almost only an inch away from her, was too far away for her liking. The only place she felt like she wasn't about to break into pieces was when he held her in a hug, but it would be too strange to ask him to hold her, friends didn't ask that of friends.

Instead, she settled for just being around him, having that safe feeling was more than she deserved at the moment.

"I don't see why the two of you had to go and actually propose the idea to Dumbledore, you knew that she wouldn't say no." Grumbled Ron, though Hermione didn't know it, he was the jealous type and always hated Roger Davis.

"Because with all of you guys focusing all your attention on Quiditch you fall behind in class. It was supposed to benefit the players." Argued Hermione, this argument was mostly a match between the two of them, Harry and Serella had learned long ago when to interfere and when to let them have at it.

"Well I didn't get a tutor, so I don't see how very fair this is."

"Because you are with me and Sere all the time, Dumbledore doesn't need to tell us to help you, we aren't blind to your grades."

"I still don't think it's a good idea, especially with You-Know-Who being alive and all. Most of the players parents are Death Eaters and the two of you are going to their houses unprotected and un prepared."

"Unprepared? Ron, we're more prepared than half the wizards twice our age and you know that. Not to mention we're tutoring students, not death eaters. Roger is in Hufflepuff, I don't believe that his father is in league with You-Know-Who."

"Yeah, but Serella is tutoring Malfoy, that's defiantly a tragedy waiting to happen."

"Ron honestly, Malfoy may be a bully but he's not about to try anything with Sere, last time he did Harry broke his nose remember." They all laughed at the memory. Of course Harry got three months worth of detention, but in the end, the four of them believed it was well worth it.

"Who knows, maybe I won't have to tutor him for a while until we get moved, that would be nice." She said, slouching down farther into the cushiony couch, she never denied that she enjoyed Harry being protective over her, but sometimes it just didn't seem like he meant it the way she wished he did.

"You're not going to dear! Not until next week at least!" called Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen.

"That's good, one more week to convince you to quit. How did things go with him yesterday?" Asked Harry, shifting so that he brought one leg up on the couch, facing more towards the small circle they had created with the couch and two chairs.

"It actually didn't. Pansy showed up, and he told me to get lost because he needed a 'fix'" Serella held up air quotes and didn't bother to hide her grossed out face as the rest of them did the same. She didn't like remembering the disturbing way that Pansy had clung to him, more like a possession than a human being.

"I really wish Dumbledore would put you with someone else." Grumbled Harry, crossing his arms over his chest to show how annoyed he was with their headmaster.

"Harry it's really not that big of a deal," but she couldn't even convince herself with the worry in her voice. The way he had threatened her about simply leaving the room was creepy.

"Come on kids! Dinner is ready!" Called Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen after she placed the last plate on the table, and the four of them made their way into the cramped little room.

Ginny didn't stick around, so the meal was just for the four of them. Mrs. Weasley always did her best to try and make sure that the children were well fed. Even though she was in the Order as well, her job was to take care of everyone and make sure that the hideouts stayed livable. It wasn't a dangerous job, but it was a job that needed to be done.

Serella took her seat next to Harry at the table, directly across from Hermione and couldn't help but stare at the clock. It was almost eleven thirty at night and they were only just starting to eat dinner. They had spent most of the day out in the back field talking and wandering around the property just not wanting to stay copped up in the house.

But now that it was dark and silence was creeping back into the warm walls of the Burrow, something just didn't feel right to Sere. The others didn't seem to notice the eerie silence slowly creeping up on the house.

They ate quickly and in silence, having used up all the good conversation earlier in the day. Serella wasn't paying attention to them though; the darkness was making that hole in her chest more noticeable now. Every time she would look up out the window she expected to see flames and hear the breaking of metal.

"Sere? You ok?" She almost didn't hear whoever was talking to her until they placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump.

"What? Oh, yeah, just thinking. I keep thinking I see something out in the fields but I'm not sure."

"Well, we're all finished eating, let's go up to the roof and see if we can see anything." Suggested Ron, not waiting for an answer as he started up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Serella was next to follow him up to the pull down ladder that lead to the rickety old balcony on one side of the roof, Harry quickly followed her up followed closely by Hermione.

Sere squinted, her night vision was slow to kick in and she could hardly make out the shapes and shadows of the individual trees, until she saw one of them move. She squinted again, leaning over the railing, trying to get a better look without falling off, and four more figures moved. She jumped, grabbing onto the person closest to her and fear took over her body.

"What is it?" Asked Harry as soon as her cold shaking fingers grabbed onto his wrist.

"Look, over there, there's something out there, past the trees and coming into the field." She pointed, not letting go, her nerves were causing her whole body to tremble and she desperately needed something to steady herself.

Everyone followed in the direction that she pointed and realization swept over them as the figures started stumbling closer towards the house.

"Those aren't wizards." Ron had decided to point out the obvious as he did so often. "Do you hear that moaning, those horrible noises. Those have to be Inferi."

"Inferi?" Serella asked having never heard the term before, but that didn't stop her from assuming that it was something bad.

"They're like a wizards version of zombies, or the living dead, only they're not alive, they're used as puppets to do a wizards bidding." He explained, urging everyone downstairs.

"That doesn't explain what they're doing here. The Burrow is supposed to be protected by spells, charms, enchantments, everything." Hermione was trying to find a logical reason, but Serella knew in her heart that there was non. She was still gripping onto Harry's wrist, harder after Ron referred to them as 'zombies', because she had seen the muggle movies and knew what they were capable of.

Ron woke up his mother and father quickly who immediately started putting more charms around the house. That didn't make her feel any safer though. With every charm came a counter charm and even the strongest spells didn't last forever. They ordered everyone to gather their things and enchant them to fit on the brooms, which wasn't that hard when they were allowed to do it with magic. The ministry no longer was on as strict of a look out for under age wizards using minor magic.

Ron explained more about Inferi as the four of them gathered in his room, brooms at the ready, tying their belongings on. They moved slow and didn't have a will of their own, the only way they differed from muggle movie zombies was that they weren't contagious. Mostly all they were used for was protection and scaring people. They weren't really dangerous unless touched, but if they were hear then someone on the Voldemort side knew that Harry was at the Burrow, and it was no longer safe.

Once all their baggage was tied into place the four of them made their way up to the balcony where Ron's parents waited with Ginny.

"We're going to have to split up because we don't know if anyone is further out waiting for us to leave. There wasn't time to contact many people but Snape is at Headquarters' waiting for us." Mr. Weasley spoke first, "Ginny, Hermione, Serella, you will travel with Mrs. Weasley and Fred, Harry, Ron, you will be flying with myself and George, does everyone have everything?" Everyone nodded and waited on further instructions. "Now, stay put, we'll be back here in a few minutes, we have to go find Fred and George. Don't go anywhere." His last words were spoken very slowly and clearly, aimed at the two boys.

Hermione was slightly shaken as well, and had found comfort in talking to Ron who kept having to assure her that in the air the Inferi weren't harmful. For Serella, it wasn't what was on the ground that bothered her.

"They're after you aren't they?" She asked Harry, trying to look him directly in the eye, but his gaze drifted over her head out into the field where the moans were growing closer.

"I honestly don't know."

"Harry the summer has barely started and already it seems as though none of us are going to make it through alive." He looked down into her eyes upon her words.

"I told you I'll always protect you. You'll live to see the day that Voldemort falls, I promise you that. Just be safe with Mrs. Weasley, and keep close to Fred, he's the best flyer out of the lot of them." She nodded, but it wasn't the same.

"Promise me that you'll be there."

"Serella."

"Promise me Harry, promise me that if something is out there it won't stop any of us from making it to Headquarters."

"I can't promise a thing like that, I would if I could, but I can't. You have nothing to worry about. Who would want to hurt you?"

She didn't answer and tried to avoid his gaze just as he had done before. That safe feeling was going to leave her soon and she dreaded the time it would. True she trusted Fred, both he and George were always good friends, but it wasn't the same.

"Just be safe, promise me that at least." She said as he brought her into another hug.

"I promise I'll try my hardest."

"And try not to let Ron fall off his broom like he did a few weeks ago, Hermione won't like that." She stood up high on her toes so that she could wrap her arms tighter around his neck and burry her face into his shoulder.

"Now that sounds impossible."

As she heard the sound of the rest of the Weasley's approaching she quickly acted on what she desperately wanted to do at that moment. She loosened her grip and stood on the very tips of her toes to press her lips to the side of his cheek before turning her back and going over to Mrs. Weasley and Fred, who ruffled her hair and made a comment about her monkey pajamas.


End file.
